Advisor Rank
Guild Rank Tiers: * Tier Four - Officers & Leaders * Tier Three - Advisors & Guardians * Tier Two - Members & Knights * Tier One - Newcomers & Associates Advisor members are those members who have learned in-depth knowledge about their class and the game. Enough so that they display the ability to provide others with accurate answers regarding a multitude of questions. In rare cases that they don't have the answer, they at least know where to go to get it and are extremely willing to share this information with other guild members when needed. Often referred to as "walking encyclopedias, these members are the "Go-To" players within the Guild for support on a multitude of issues. They can take pride in knowing they are being recognized for their vast amount of knowledge and experience with the Lore, Adventuring and Tradeskilling spheres of Everquest2. Here are some of the benefits and responsibilities of those who play the "Advisor" role: Benefits All previous rank privileges + # Self Satisfaction and Member Gratitude for Your Knowledge and Assistance. # "Teacher's" Pride received from watching your guild grow in expertise. # Access to Guild Bank # 1 and 2 to withdraw 2 items per bank per 24 hours. # Access to Guild Bank # 3 to withdraw 3 items per 24 hours. # Special Assistance obtaining Armor, Weapons and Spells. #Additional 20% Discount on Guild Broker Sales Items * #Guild Chat Moderator. # A Promotional Reward consisting of a Stonebrunt Highlands Portal or 2 Plat (your choice) for "Elder" Character. ( * ) Restrictions may apply - see article for details Responsibilities During your time as an Advisor you are required to: # Log in to game at least once every seven days. # Play 15 consecutive real-time minutes or more. # Answer any guild member's question correctly or provide member with where to go to get the right answer. # Be familiar with, comply with and enforce current Guild Recruitment Program. # Keep Guild Recruting Tag turned on except when in group or dungeons. # Issue the Guild Invite accurately and fairly. # Provide Guild Tours to those you invite. # Assist new members with obtaining the guild recall ability. # Update New Member's Personal Notes (to show ELDER or ALT - if alt must include Elder's Name), # Consider if you want to become a Guild Guardian # Begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Guardian" rank # Be familiar with, comply with and enforce all Guild Policies, Guild Guidelines and Guild Programs, notifying Guardians or Officers of any violations Rank Requirements To qualify for this rank you must: # Hold the Member or higher Rank in Good Standing # Have reached Adventure AND Tradeskill Level 90 or higher on at least 1 character # Have earned 500,000 or more Guild Status Points # Have been a member of this guild for the past thirty days or longer # Possess an outgoing personality and willingness to help others # Have completed the requirements of all previous ranks # Read and sign the Guild Bank Usage Policy # Read and sign the Guild Recruitment Policy and Guidelines # Have completed the guild Advisor Test with a score of 70% or higher # Have volunteered for promotion to this rank/position # Be recommended for promotion by a majority of Guild Officers # Be approved for promotion by one or more Guild Leader Category:Browse Category:Ranks